


Sugar and Spice

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18





	1. Chapter 1

...

"Will you stop fussin' over me?" Amanda hissed as she swatted at her best friend Lucy's hands.

Lucy frowned and placed her hands on her hips, her lip poking out in a pout, "If you would just let me have five minutes with your hair, I swear you would love it."

Amanda growled at her friend in frustration even though she wasn't really mad at her. It was hard to be mad at Lucy for anything really. She was far too nice sometimes. Amanda did not like to be coddled though and she wasn't a girly girl at all like her friend.

"Everybody already thinks we're Goddamn lesbians Lucy!" Amanda near shouted to her friend, lowering her voice when Glenn looked up in their direction.

Lucy waved and smiled at Glenn who blinked and then awkwardly waved back before striding away, no doubt in search of Maggie. Amanda rolled her eyes.

They had been on the farm with the group for one month now, having stumbled upon it purely by chance. The two women had been on their own since the apocalypse had started, drifting from place to place, trying to survive. Surviving wasn't as difficult of a task for Amanda as Lucy, but Lucy was coming along. Amanda had always been a tomboy, with her long brown hair that sometimes got a tad unruly, but only served to make her even more adorable. Only one never called Amanda adorable to her face and lived to tell about it. She was also short, but it didn't inhibit her ability to kick some ass when needed. Lucy was the total opposite of her with short, jet black hair. Lucy was the sweeter of the two and she was always willing to help out when needed.

"Hey Thing One an' Thing Two, how's 'bout givin' a hand over here?" Daryl called out as he passed by them with a large bundle of firewood.

Daryl was always taking any open opportunity to taunt the two girls although they didn't know why. They had observed that he wasn't openly friendly with anyone in the group, but he seemed to always find ways to make the two of them angry. It was as if he liked pushing their buttons and with Amanda, that was a really easy thing to do.

"Hmph," Amanda said, "I guess we can help...if you feel like it's too much for ya," She challenged.

Daryl paused, his back to them, beads of sweat shining on his biceps. They both waited to see what he would say, but after a moment he simply kept on walking. He dumped the wood into a pile near where they made their fires at night and headed back in their direction. He started to stride past them both, but then seemed to change his mind at the last minute and whirled around, stepping directly into their space.

He was dirty, sweaty, and annoyed, but he had never looked more appealing. There was a wicked gleam in his eye as he looked off into the distance before glancing at the pair of them.

"What is with you two anyways? Ya jus' like jerkin' my dick around or what?" He huffed.

Lucy's face turned a light shade of crimson, but Amanda smiled and glanced down at the barely distinct outline just under his belt. She licked her lips and stepped closer to him.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Dixon? The two of us...and you," She purred.

Daryl blushed and snorted, his eyes flicking down to her short frame, "No."

Lucy grabbed Amanda's arm and tugged, but her friend refused to be budged. She gazed into Daryl's face and smiled.

"You're lying," She said simply.

He turned his head and spat over his shoulder, "Don't know what ya messin' with there girl. Best ta jus' leave well enough alone."

He gave Lucy a long glance before turning on his heel and walking away. The two women watched him walk away and Lucy once again tugged on Amanda's arm.

"Come on, let's get the rest of this wood stacked. Let it be," Lucy urged.

Amanda shook her head even as she followed Lucy to the wood, "He totally thought about it. I could see it in his eyes. He wouldn't stop it," She said.

Lucy shook her head, "We're talking about Daryl here. He's more closed off than anyone else in this whole group. You're talking out of your ass."

Amanda didn't reply, but she did turn and gaze over her shoulder to look at Daryl once more. He happened to raise his head at the same time that she did and their eyes met. He held her gaze for mere seconds, but it was long enough for her. He was interested...All they had to do now was find the time and place.

...

Daryl lay back onto his sleeping bag inside of his tent and lazily threw a ball into the air, catching it with his hand. He couldn't sleep, but that was nothing new. Lately, every time he tried to lay down, his thoughts would drift to his brother or the two new women in the camp. For some reason they both seemed to get under his skin even though he couldn't quite figure out why. Maybe it was because they both kind of reminded him of himself. Amanda was really into hunting and nature like he was, whereas Lucy was more quiet and alert much like himself.

If it had been a very different time and place, he could imagine himself being friends with the two women, but it wasn't. The world was overridden with walkers and he had to remind himself to keep his focus. Except lately, that was becoming harder and harder to do. It had been a long time since he had felt the touch of a woman.

Mostly that was his fault given his tendencies to push people away from him. He wasn't keen on having people in his space. In his experience, people never knew when to take a hint to go away if you let them in even if only an inch. The last thing he needed was some chicks clinging to him all the time. It was enough most days just to take care of himself.

The snap of a stick outside of his tent caught his attention and he let the ball rest in his palm, rolling quietly to the ground on the balls of his feet. Grabbing his knife, he edged to the doorway and paused. The sound came again, closer this time and his fingers involuntarily tightened around the hilt of his knife.

His tent was much further out from the others and for good reason. He liked his space and everyone in the group knew and respected that. No one ever came this far out and especially at night so it had to be a walker.

Timing himself just right, he slipped outside of the tent flap only to hear the distinct sound of a giggle. Rolling his eyes and sliding his knife through his belt, he stood there, shrouded by darkness. Sure enough, minutes later, he could make out the two women's figures headed in his direction. Deciding to give them a taste of their own medicine, he waited. They stopped right outside of his tent, oblivious to his presence and he smiled to himself.

Slipping behind Lucy, he wrapped one large forearm around her neck, enclosing her in a headlock, making sure his body was pressed tightly against her back.

"Come ta pay me a visit?" He whispered in her ear as he placed one large hand over her mouth to cut off her yelp of surprise.

She shuddered, whether from fear or desire he had no clue. He slowly withdrew his hand and heard Amanda sigh audibly.

"Would have been a hell of a lot easier if someone hadn't been giggling the whole fucking way over here," She said.

Lucy wiggled in his grasp and Daryl realized that he still retained his hold on her, clearly evident by the boner that he was now sporting. He was thankful for the darkness as he released her quickly and stepped away.

He crossed his arms, "What the hell are the two o' ya doin' out at this time o' night?"

"Why, we came to pay you a visit Dixon," Amanda said in a sultry voice.

She skimmed one of her fingernails over his bicep and he felt the kick deep in his groin. He cleared his throat and shifted his pants with one hand.

"This time o' night?" He asked.

"We came to call your bluff," Lucy added with another giggle and that's when he smelled it.

The distinct smell of the alcohol drifted over to his nose, invading his senses. He stepped closer to them both, sniffing the air.

"You been drinkin'?" He asked incredulously.

He was more than a little surprised to be honest. Neither of them had gone anywhere all day so he wondered how they would have obtained any alcohol. Alcohol was like gold these days.

"Lil' bit," Amanda responded. She held up a bottle that was half empty, "Wanna help us finish it?"

Daryl knew that the right thing to do would be to turn his ass around and walk away, disappear into the woods and hope that they went away soon. Except he couldn't make himself do it. There were two willing women at the entrance to his tent holding up a bottle of some kind of nameless alcohol. He doubted that either of them would go through with it anyway.

Shrugging, he opened the flap to his tent and disappeared inside, "Well come on if ya comin'," He called over his shoulder.

The two women grinned at each other and made their way inside of the tent, fueled on by their liquid courage.

...

"So, you mean to tell me that you've never had a threesome?" Amanda asked as she took another swig out of the bottle that they were passing around.

"So what if I ain't?" He challenged.

Amanda shrugged, "Just wonderin'."

Daryl smirked, the burn of the alcohol feeling good as it slid down his throat, "So why are we really here?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

Daryl climbed to his knees and crawled over to Amanda to swipe the nearly empty bottle from her hands. He stared at her intently and she met his gaze in the dim light of the kerosene lamp he burned. Reaching out, he brushed his thumb across the piercing she kept just above her lip, hearing her breath catch. He lowered his face until they were mere inches apart, his breath fanning her lips.

"Ya drank all this alcohol and neither of you have yet ta make a move. You're both bluffin'," He muttered.

Amanda's lips creased into a thin line and she met Lucy's eyes over Daryl's shoulder. Lucy nodded at her in consent and Amanda set the bottle to the side before using all of her weight to push against Daryl's chest, knocking him to the ground. He hadn't been expecting the assault and aside from his breath being knocked from his lungs, he was stunned.

Amanda reached between his legs and grabbed his cock through his jeans. Daryl hissed, trying to work himself up to his elbows, but Lucy slid herself across his lap, straddling him. He blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed her lips to his and despite his resolve, Daryl kissed her back. Her mouth tasted slightly sweet from the alcohol and he groaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

"Slide up some Lucy," Amanda ordered and Daryl groaned as Lucy slid herself further up his chest.

He felt hands on his zipper and then his cock was free, springing forth just behind Lucy's back. Amanda gripped it and Daryl ripped his mouth from hers.

"Fuck!" He cried out harshly.

"Shh..." Amanda coaxed, "Just let it happen."

Daryl let his head fall back just as her lips closed over his cock. His hands slid up Lucy's thighs and underneath her tank top to the bra underneath. She leaned back and he gripped the material of the tank in his fists, shoving it up and over her head. She slid her hands behind her and unsnapped the bra, sliding it down her arms and to the ground next to her. Daryl tried to lean up, but she was sitting so far up his chest that it inhibited his movements and he growled in frustration. If Merle could see him now, he would laugh at how quickly two women had managed to render him almost helpless. It didn't help that Amanda was sucking his cock so tightly that he thought he might lose his shit right then and there.

He grabbed Lucy by the back of the neck and tugged her down, throwing her off balance so that she had to throw her hands out in front of her to keep herself from falling. It also gave him direct access to her naked breasts and he wasted no time in taking one of the peaks into his mouth. Lucy whimpered, her forearms trembling next to his cheek. His hands smoothed over her ass, frustrated when he encountered more clothing. Pulling her nipple from his mouth, he stared at her.

"Take all o' yer fuckin' clothes off. Both of you," He breathed harshly.

Lucy nodded, removing herself from her perch and stepping over to undo her jeans. Daryl finally balanced himself up on his elbows to look at Amanda. As usual, she was paying him no attention, her thoughts totally focused on his wet cock. He threw back his head with a guttural groan when she swirled her tongue over the tip of his head. Leaning up more, he slid his hands through her long locks, lifting it away from her face so that he could see her. God, she was a sight.

"Amanda," He panted through clenched teeth, "Take off yer clothes."

She mumbled something in reply, muffled by a mouthful of his cock and he hissed as the vibrations nearly did him in. Feeling a spark of anger at how she ignored him, he tugged on her hair sharply, pulling her mouth from him. She moaned as she slid off of him, her lips red and wet.

"Ya like that huh?" He rasped.

Amanda didn't reply, but he could see that she did the way her eyes had darkened with desire at his rough touch. Interesting. She stood and began removing her clothing, her eyes locked onto him. He watched her as she shimmied out of her jeans, her panties following along afterwards. She had curves that went on for miles and his mouth watered.

Movement from the corner of his eye had him turning his head to spot Lucy, naked and watching them. Daryl gestured to his jeans, "Wanna help me outta these?"

She dropped to her knees in front of him and tugged on the material, pulling both jeans and boxers down in one swoop. He caught her hand as she moved to stand again, tugging her down and on top of his nakedness. He captured her mouth with his, his hand trailing down her body to the juncture of her thighs. He barely dipped his finger inside of her and he groaned at how wet she was.

"That for me?" He whispered as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Mhm," She mumbled as her lips parted, inhaling sharply when he slid in just a bit farther.

Daryl pulled his finger out and stuck it into his mouth as she made her way down his chest, nipping at his skin as she went. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Amanda's naked body. She had ample breasts that he had already known about, judging from the way her shirts had fit. She made her way over to him without him saying anything and he guided her down onto his chest in the space Lucy had vacated.

"Scoot up," He murmured, gripping her ass and urging her toward him.

She complied and he buried his face into her mound, his tongue penetrating her folds. She moaned as he worked his tongue over her clit, holding it flat to lap at her juices as he did so. She slid further into him and he immersed himself with her scent as he felt soft tentative licks over the head of his cock.

He pulled back from Amanda, "Either of ya got protection?" He asked.

Amanda nodded and pointed behind her to her jeans. Lucy grabbed them and reached inside, producing a handful of condoms. Daryl sighed in relief. He would have hated to get this far and not be able to go much farther. Grabbing him by the hair, Amanda directed him back to her and he complied, sucking on her clit to make her moan.

He vaguely heard the tearing of plastic and then the condom was slid down over his length. Lucy grabbed him and straddled herself over him, sinking down on to him slowly. He growled into Amanda at the feel of her tight, wet, heat encasing him. Amanda bucked into him and he began flicking his tongue across her nub rapidly. She came into him, riding his face with reckless abandon and he gripped her thighs, drinking her down as much as possible.

Amanda moved off of him with a sigh of pleasure and he smirked at her, his expression fading as Lucy began riding him in earnest. He gripped her hips with his strong hands, his eyes on her breasts as they bounced in the light. He worked his finger into her, stroking her as she moved. She moaned, biting down onto her lip hard. He swore softly under his breath at the picture she presented. Her skin was flushed slightly red and he could tell she was getting closer to her own orgasm as he continued to stroke her. He wanted her pleasure to come first, wanted to see her cum.

She came unraveled over him, her pussy clenching around his swollen cock as she rocked over him. He growled his approval and pumped his hips into her, thinking he was going to get a chance to cum, but Amanda whispered something into Lucy's ear and she climbed off of him suddenly. Before he could ask what was going on, Amanda straddled him, sliding onto him easily. He grunted as she took all of him in.  
He quickly realized that she wanted it rough and he did his best to oblige. He narrowed his eyes when Lucy began whispering to Amanda and she nodded, her eyes glinting wickedly. When Lucy leaned forward and kissed Amanda, Daryl had to hold back to keep from losing it right then and there. There was a flash of tongue and Daryl lost what little bit of power he had been clinging to. He pistoned his hips into Amanda harshly, letting out an animalistic growl as he came.

Angry that he came before her, he lifted her from his body and manhandled her to the floor. Grasping both of her wrists in his hand, he sucked on her neck hard and smiled when he heard her soft whimper. Making his way further down, Daryl smoothed his tongue over one nipple. Reaching over, he grabbed Lucy's hand and tugged her closer. He released Amanda's wrists with a warning look and then slid one finger of each hand into the women. He took his time with each this time, rubbing them softly, teasing his finger over their clit. He alternated between them, his hot mouth seeking out their breasts as he suckled them to taut peaks.

Lucy was the first to cum, her body arching from the floor as she flooded his fingers. He bent her direction and kissed her, soft and slow. She smiled at him, stretching languorously as he moved his attention back to Amanda. She was being stubborn as usual.

Knowing what she needed, he bent down and experimentally bit her low on her belly, just enough to cause her to inhale sharply.

"Shit!" She cried out.

Daryl slid his tongue up her body and swirled it across her nipple, pausing just before biting down onto her nipple. She wrapped a hand into his hair and pulled, panting harshly. He looked up, seeing that she was on the verge.

Bending close to her, he whispered, "Gonna be a good girl for once an' cum for me?"

She shivered and her body clenched around his finger hard, her walls vibrating as she finally came undone. He stared at the fine sheen of sweat that coated her body, marveling in how very different the two women were, but equally satisfying. He hadn't ever done anything like this before, but it hadn't been much different than being with one except it was twice the pleasure.

Daryl pulled off the condom, wrapping it into a piece of paper to dispose of later. They sat sprawled out in different corners of the tent, the only sounds being their heavy breathing. He felt more physically exhausted after that than he had felt any other day that week so far. He lay back on his blanket, one arm slung over his eyes as his breathing began to slow. He could hear the girl's getting dressed, but he was so tired that that his legs felt like Jello.

One by one, they kissed him, slow kisses on the lips and he almost groaned as his cock twitched. Peeking up at them, he could see them both grin and he chuckled.

"Get what'cha came after?" He asked gruffly.

"For now," Lucy replied, always the sweet one.

Amanda leaned in close to his ear, "Next time, don't challenge us unless you mean it," She whispered saucily.

Seconds later, they were gone, the flap of the tent blowing shut as he listened to them walk off. His mind was still reeling from the whole experience. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow, but a part of him hoped that this wouldn't be the only time they got together. He grabbed his blanket and tugged it over his groin, his eyes drifting into a relaxed slumber for the first time in weeks.

...


	2. Chapter 2

...

"Hey Daryl, wait up a minute!"

Daryl turned to see Rick jogging lightly over to him. He paused, wiping the sweat from his brow as he waited. It was cloudy outside, but that didn't mean the humidity was any less threatening. Daryl could feel his shirt sticking to him already like a second skin.

He began walking again as Rick fell into step beside him. Lately it seemed that Rick was coming to him more and more for advice and anything else that he needed. Daryl wasn't sure what was going on between the sheriff and his right-hand man Shane, but he didn't mind helping out where he could. Besides, he liked Rick alright; he was a decent enough guy for a cop.

"'Sup?" Daryl asked.

"I was wondering if you could go out hunting, see what you can scrounge up. I know it's pushing late afternoon already, but we could really use something more filling than a couple of squirrels," Rick said.

Daryl nodded, completely in agreement. Lately, hunting had been hit and miss, but more often than not it had been miss. He was getting lucky if he came back carrying several squirrels. He knew the walkers must be getting further out of the city because of the absence of game he was finding. Just last week he had found two rabbits completely slaughtered, walkers tearing into its flesh.

The group wasn't going hungry with all of the vegetables from Hershel's garden, but it just wasn't quite as filling, therefore causing them to go through more of them faster than before. He had been planning on a hunt first thing in the morning, but he figured he could bump it up, maybe even stay overnight.

He shrugged, "Yeah. Ain't no problem. I'll get my gear an' plan on an all-nighter."

Rick nodded and reached to clasp him on the shoulder, but Daryl side-stepped the action. Rick let his hand fall to his side and tipped his head at Daryl.

"I appreciate it. I'll get one of the women to pack you some food for the trip, drop it off to you," Rick told him.

"Alright," Daryl said.

He headed over to his tent, prepping the things that he would need. The sooner he was able to get into the woods, the better. He began packing the little bit of items that he would need, stuffing a couple of bottles of water into his pack as well when the flap to his tent was pulled back and in strode Amanda. She was carrying a bag of what he assumed was the food for his little expedition. Normally Carol brought him all of his food so he was curious as to why she was bringing it.

He cast her a sidelong glance, "That from Carol?"

She nodded and passed him the bag, eyeing him curiously, "So...you goin' on a hunt?" She asked.

"Yep."

He stuffed the fruit and granola bars into his bag along with several other items and cinched it tight, slinging it onto his back. She made no move to leave, nor did she say anything else and he cocked his head at her.

"Somethin' on ya mind?"

She pursed her lips, drawing his attention to their lushness, "Take me," She said.

Daryl blinked, "Do what?"

He _never_ took anyone hunting with him. It was just one of those things he liked to do by himself. He had used to take Merle, but now Merle wasn't here so he had been doing it solo. Everyone knew that, even Amanda. Except for some reason, she was trying to come along this time.

"Take me hunting," She said, cocking her hip to the side and giving him a pointed look.

Daryl barked out a laugh that trailed off when she proceeded to glare at him and cross her arms.

"No," He said shortly, "I go alone."

Amanda raised a brow and stepped towards him, cupping his balls in her hand and giving them a gentle squeeze that sent his cock raging. He stared down at her as desire surged through his body.

"Listen I need to get out of here for a bit and clear my head. Nobody knows this area like you do. I don't need a fucking babysitter, just someone who knows the area. Besides, we can bring back twice as much if I go along," She reasoned.

Daryl growled under his breath, cursing once before he nodded, "Fine. Get yer shit. I'm headin' out and I ain't waitin'," He grumbled.

...

Daryl paused and lifted his shirt to wipe at his brow in the dying light. It had been a long afternoon and all they had to show for their efforts was a small string of squirrel that likely wouldn't feed half of their group. He was beyond irritated at the lack of game in the area, but he was determined to go back with something to make this trip worthwhile.

Amanda had been more help than he had originally thought. He was surprised to find out that she knew how to operate a crossbow, had even owned one before all this shit had gone down. She was also very good at tracking and hunting for a woman. He was discovering more and more about her as a person the longer they spent time together on this trip.

"We'll get an early start in the morning, get some rest tonight and maybe we'll catch something then," She offered.

Daryl huffed, "Pro'bly be a wash just like fucking today," He spat.

Amanda shook her head, "Quit being a dick."

He narrowed his eyes, turning to her, "Excuse me?"

She arched a brow in challenge, "You heard me."

Daryl clenched his teeth, looking around for the tree stand he had spotted through this area on his last little hunting trip. It would be just big enough for two so that they could both get some sleep without worrying about any walkers stumbling upon them. He ignored Amanda and her attitude behind him, instead stalking off silently in the direction that he remembered seeing the stand.

He found it easily, his eyes spotting it although it was supposed to be well camouflaged. Jerking his head towards the ladder embedded into the tree, he slung his crossbow onto his shoulder and gestured for her to go first. No matter what kind of dickhead mood he was in, he would never hurt a woman.

"Gonna sleep up here tonight 'less you require special accommodations?" He asked snarkily.

Amanda flashed him the finger and tucked her knife into her belt, beginning to climb. He followed along behind her, trying to avoid staring at the curves of her ass. He found himself failing miserably and by the time they reached the top, his cock was straining against his pants. Angry that he was allowing himself to get so distracted on this trip, he untied the squirrels from his waist and hung them from a tree branch along with his pack. They settled into the stand, their thighs brushing together. Tree stands left little room for movement and as it was, they would both have to sleep sitting up, but at least it was something. Daryl swiped his knife from his pocket and wordlessly cut two openings into the thin mesh that covered the stand. The holes allowed a slight breeze to blow inside of the stand, making the air a little easier to breathe.

"Well aren't we handy?" Amanda quipped.

He flicked his knife closed and gave her a look, "I'm very handy. Do ya need a reminder of the other night?" He asked hotly.

She licked her lips and awkwardly shifted to her knees in the little space, sliding into his lap so that she was facing him. She made sure to grind her hips into his crotch, eliciting a sharp intake of air from him.

"Maybe I do," She challenged.

Something primal snapped inside of Daryl and he grabbed the back of her head, taking a fistful of her hair and tugging her head backwards to expose her throat. He remembered that she liked it rough and rough was exactly what he needed right now to burn off a little energy.

He dragged his tongue across her white throat, nipping at the sensitive flesh as he went. She moaned softly, her hands sliding underneath his shirt to rake her nails across his nipples. He hissed at her, tugging on her hair sharply. It only spurred her on further and he felt her hands at the button of his jeans. Somehow she managed to unbutton and unzip them in the small space. When her hand wrapped around his pulsing cock, he jerked his hips in an upward motion, drops of fluid sliding down his shaft. She used the fluid to lubricate his skin, sliding her hand up and down the hard member.

Using her hair to guide her where he wanted her to go, he tugged her forward, devouring her lips with his own. They shared a moan of pleasure as their tongues fought for dominance in their haste for more. He let go of her hair to tackle her pants, cursing when the he popped the button off, the tiny piece of metal flying out of the stand and into the forest down below.

"You messed up my fuckin' pants!" She hissed, "These are my favorite. They're already broken in."

He shrugged, "You invited yerself on my hunting trip so I guess we even."

They stared at each other for several moments, neither of them willing to back down. Daryl slid his finger underneath her panties and slipped it inside of her wet heat, making her the first to break eye contact. She growled at him, but her growl turned into a moan just as quickly when he began to circle her clit with his finger. She ground her hips into him, wanting him deeper and faster.

"I didn't bring any fucking condoms," She hissed in irritation.

Daryl smirked, reaching into his back pocket and producing a square packet, "Dropped this last night. Stuck it in my pocket jus' in case," He admitted.

Amanda smiled at him, lifting herself and dislodging his finger while she worked her pants down and off. Daryl tore the packet with his teeth, tossing the wrapper over the edge before sliding the thin sheath over himself. Amanda wasted no time in lowering herself down onto him and he groaned at how wet she was.

She began to ride him in earnest, working her hips over him in a beautiful rhythm. Daryl shoved her shirt and bra up over her breasts, bending his head to take her nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, licking it like he would an ice cream cone and then he sucked the peak into his mouth roughly. Amanda cried out, flinging her head back as she tugged on the longer strands of hair that framed his face.

He took his time on her breasts, lavishing them both with equal attention. He buried his face between them, squeezing them tightly together so that he could almost suck both nipples at once. He hadn't ever been with a woman with breasts as big as hers, but he was most definitely not complaining.

When he felt her body begin to quiver around his cock, he knew that she was close. Turning his attention away from her breasts, he gripped her hips, thrusting up into her body as hard as he could. She kept up with his pace, her low moans letting him know that he was on the right track. Reaching around her, he cracked one palm across her ass, making her gasp and then she leaned forward, sinking her teeth into the flesh of his neck.

Just like that, she began to pulse around him, her teeth biting into him harder as he grunted towards his release. When her tongue darted out to soothe the bite, Daryl felt his balls tighten and then he spilled his load with a pleasure filled growl.

Amanda panted against his neck, both of them sweaty from sex. After a few minutes, she pulled off of him while he disposed of the condom. They sat side by side, neither of them dressed as they worked to calm their beating hearts. Daryl reached behind him for the bottle of water he kept in his jeans pocket and took a long sip before passing it over to her. She accepted it gratefully and they stared at each other as she drank it down.

She pulled back with a sigh of pleasure and slowly they began to grin at one another, their bodies sated and well relaxed now.

"Again?" Amanda asked several minutes later.

"Fuck yeah."

...


End file.
